Shieldon
|} Shieldon (Japanese: タテトプス Tatetops) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from an Armor Fossil and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Shieldon is a small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon. It has white toes and a white bump on its back. Shieldon has a dark-gray elliptical face, with a prominent white brow and a white rim on its black snout. Its facial hide is extremely hard; however, it is vulnerable when attacked from behind. 100 million years ago, Shieldon lived in dense forests. It has a habit of polishing its face against tree trunks. It eats grass and Berries. In the anime Major appearances Shieldon made its debut in Ill-Will Hunting, where Hunter J tried to capture four of them. Shieldon made an appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior under the ownership of Newton Graceland. Minor appearances A Shieldon appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Byron has a Shieldon that he was unable to befriend even after carrying it outside of its ball for an extended period. As was able to do so even without knowing it, he decided to give it to the boy prior to his training on Iron Island, which he names " ". It evolved into a Bastiodon later in the showdown against Team Galactic. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries its face by rubbing it against tree trunks. It is weak to attacks from behind.}} face.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Cragspur, Valora}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 375}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Shieldon|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Shieldon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . It also makes to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 113 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=411 |name2=Bastiodon |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Shieldon and evolve at level 30, the earliest of any Fossil Pokémon. Origin Shieldon is based on a n and a . Its lack of horns makes it particularly similar to '' . Name origin Shieldon is a combination of shield (referring to its shield-like head) and don (from δόντι dónti, Greek for tooth; a suffix in various dinosaur names). Tatetops is a combination of 盾 tate (shield) and tops (ὤψ ōps, Ancient Greek for face, a suffix commonly used for dinosaurs). In other languages , and |de=Schilterus|demeaning=From , , and |fr=Dinoclier|frmeaning=From and |es=Shieldon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shieldon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=방패톱스 Bangpaetops|komeaning=From and 트리케라톱스 Triceratops |zh_cmn=盾甲龍 / 盾甲龙 Dùnjiǎlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=盾甲龍 Téuhngaaplùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |hi=शील्डन Shieldon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Шилдон Shildon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Don External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Schilterus fr:Dinoclier it:Shieldon ja:タテトプス pl:Shieldon zh:盾甲龙